Kategorie:221-225
Morgen kommt der Weihnachtsmörder... Wichtige Daten: * Band Nr. 201 * Autorin: Dana Kilborne * OT: Morgen kommt der Weihnachtsmörder... * Originalausgabe: in der Reihe MYSTERY THRILLER * Foto: Shuttestock * Ausgabe: 12/2011 * Übersetzung: --- * Reihe: ---'Klappentext:' * Genieß es - es könnte dein letztes Weihnachten sein... * Fest der Liebe - Fest des Grauens! Vor vier Jahren verschwand Scarlett von einem Wintertag zum anderen und taucht erst zwei Monate später wieder auf. Heute weiß sie nur noch, daß sie damals als Weihnachtswichtel verkleidet gewesen ist. Und in der Vorweihnachtszeit beschleicht sie immer eine entsetzliche Angst... Zu Recht! Denn plötzlich erhalten sie und ihre Freunde an der Uni makabre Weihnachtspäckchen. Scarlett ist sicher: Der Schlüssel zu dem Psychoterror liegt in ihrer Vergangenheit. Doch bevor sie das Rätsel lösen kann, geschehen zwei Morde... Kommentare: * --- Todesrufe Wichtige Daten: * Band Nr. 202 * Autorin: '''Myrina Black * '''OT: Todesrufe * Originalausgabe: in der Reihe MYSTERY THRILLER * Foto: Franco Accornero / via Agentur Schlück / Shutteretock * Ausgabe: 13/2011 * Übersetzung: --- * Reihe: --- Klappentext: * Vorsicht, er steht hinter dir... * "Hilf mir!" Schwesternschülerin Heaven wirbelt herum. Wer hat da zu ihr gesprochen? Sie ist mit der Komapatientin Angela Cloud doch ganz allein im Krankenzimmer... Da, schon wieder!! Geschockt erkennt Heaven, daß sie Angela hört. Und was sie ihr mitteilt, ist entsetzlich: Angela hatte keinen Unfall - jemand hat versucht, sie umzubringen! Jemand, der immer noch in der Nähe ist und alles tun wird, um sein schwarzes Geheimnis zu bewahren. Wohl wissend, daß der Täter vor nichts zurückschreckt, begibt sich Heaven auf Spurensuche und kommt dem Rätsel gefährlich nah... Kommentare: * --- Date mit dem Tod Wichtige Daten: * Band Nr. 203 * Autorin: '''Raven Cross * '''OT: Date mit dem Tod * Originalausgabe: in der Reihe MYSTERY THRILLER * Foto: Shuttestock * Ausgabe: 01/2012 * Übersetzung: --- * Reihe: --- Klappentext: * Dreh dich nicht um - der Mörder geht rum... * Ihr erster Fall! Als beste Schülerin der Kriminalistik darf Olivia bei echten Ermittlungen mitmachen. Ihr Ex-Freund Tucker leider auch. Olivia hofft nur, daß sie sich nicht wieder streiten! Denn Detective Brady Hawk scheint sich nicht besonders über die Unterstützung zu freuen. Jetzt darf ihnen kein Fehler passieren. Sie müssen den Mädchenmörder fassen. Offenbar tritt er immer charmant auf, lädt sein ahnungsloses Opfer ein, bringt es um und nimmt ein "Souvenir" mit. Drei Mädchen sind bereits gestorben. Olivia ahnt nicht, daß sie bald selbst ein Date mit dem Tod haben wird! Kommentare: * --- Das Geheimnis von St. Andrews Wichtige Daten: * Band Nr. 204 * Autorin: '''Steve Hogan * '''OT: Das Geheimnis von St. Andrews * Originalausgabe: in der Reihe MYSTERY THRILLER * Foto: Plainpictures / Thordis Rüggeberg, Plainpicture / Stephan Elsemann * Ausgabe: 02/2012 * Übersetzung: --- * Reihe: --- Klappentext: * Langsam öffnet sich die Gruft... * Cherry freut sich riesig: Sie darf bei der Restaurierung der Kirche von St. Andrews mitarbeiten! Doch kaum fängt sie an, geschieht Schreckliches: In der Kirche wird ein ermordetes Mädchen entdeckt, und Cherry entkommt nur knapp einem Anschlag! Wer, zum Teufel, steckt dahinter? Womöglich die eifersüchtige Exfreundin von Mark, dem sexy Restaurator, der Cherry immer wieder ein Lächeln entlockt? Oder hat es mit dem Gerücht vom Goldschatz zu tun, der seit Jahrhunderten in der Kirche verborgen sein soll? Cherry bekommt die Antwort schneller, als ihr lieb ist... Kommentare: * --- Absender: Dein Tod Wichtige Daten: * Band Nr. 205 * Autor: '''Jason A. Frost * '''OT: Absender: Dein Tod * Originalausgabe: in der Reihe MYSTERY THRILLER * Foto: Shuttestock * Ausgabe: 03/2012 * Übersetzung: --- * Reihe: --- Klappentext: * Spiel oder stirb... * Je spannender, desto besser! Gordon ist ein echter Krimifan. Klar, daß sein Ehrgeiz geweckt ist, als er einen anonymen Brief mit einem Rätsel geschickt bekommt. Die Lösung hat er schnell: Eine Internetadresse. Zögerlich ruft er die Seite auf - und entdeckt ein Online-Spiel. Während Gordon vor dem Monitor auf neue Anweisungen wartet, gefriert ihm jedoch das Blut in den Adern. Denn offenbar wird gerade vor laufender Kamera irgendwo ein Mann getötet! Wenn Gordon nicht das nächste Opfer werden will, muß er schweigen und das tödliche Spiel mitspielen... Kommentare: * --- Drei Sterne und ein Mörder Wichtige Daten: * Band Nr. 206 * Autorin: Dana Kilborne * OT: Drei Sterne und ein Mörder * Originalausgabe: in der Reihe MYSTERY THRILLER * Foto: Rob Lambert / Plainpicture / Arcangel, Shuttestock * Ausgabe: 04/2012 * Übersetzung: --- * Reihe: --- Klappentext: * Man nehme: Ein Pfund Rachedurst, einen Löffel Bluthunger, eine Prise Mordgier - guten Appetit! * "Ein Dinner im Dunkeln?" Das könnte die Rettung für das Halligan´s sein! Denn seit die junge Köchin Claire nach Irland zurückgekehrt ist, um das Restaurant ihrer Eltern wieder in Betrieb zu nehmen, kammt sie aus den Negativ-Schalgzeilen nicht raus. Gesagt, getan: Claire und ihr Freund Jonah bereiten alles vor, am Abend des Dinner-in-the-Dark ist das Restaurant bis auf den letzten Platz ausgebucht, die Lichter gehen aus - da gellt ein Schrei durch das Halligan´s: Der Sternekoch Simon McLoughin liegt tot in der Küche - mit einem Messer in der Brust... Kommentare: * --- Der Club der toten Mädchen Wichtige Daten: * Band Nr. 207 * Autorin: Raven Cross * OT: Der Club der toten Mädchen * Originalausgabe: in der Reihe MYSTERY THRILLER * Foto: Jerry Watson / Rouge Pictures / Carara Press / Picture Press, Gettyimages * Ausgabe: 05/2012 * Übersetzung: --- * Reihe: --- Klappentext: * Trink noch ein bißchen Champagner. Es könnte das letzte Mal sein... * Die Stretchlimo hält vor dem angesehenen New Yorker Club. Aufgeregt geht Mila über den roten Teppich. Jetzt gehört sie zum Jetset! Dabei ist sie eigentlich nur Au-pair bei den steinreichen Fontaines. Aber Sebastian, der Sohn der Familie, hat darauf bestnden, daß sie mitkommt - er ist ein Traumprinz. Mila verstehjt nicht, daß der junge Portier sie vor Sebastian gewarnt hat. Er ist bestimmt nur neidisch.Oder schwebt Mila wirklich in Gefahr? Ihre Vorgängerin ist spurlos verschwunden... Angeblich geht ein Killer um, der es auf Au-pair-Mädchen abgesehen hat! Kommentare: --- Atme - wenn du kannst! Wichtige Daten: * Band Nr. 208 * Autor: Steve Hogan * OT: Atme - wenn du kannst! * Originalausgabe: in der Reihe MYSTERY THRILLER * Foto: Shuttestock * Ausgabe: 06/2012 * Übersetzung: --- * Reihe: --- Klappentext: * Die Luft wird knapp - deine Lebenszeit auch... * Die geheimnisvolle Unterwasserwelt erkunden und vielleicht einen Schatz finden - Emily träumt schon seit Jahren davon, im Meer zu tauchen. Als ihre Mutter sie jetzt aufmuntern möchte und ihr einen Tauchkurs schenkt, freut Emily sich riesig. Doch kaum sind sie, der sympathische Andy und die anderen Tauchschüler an Bord der Fortuna, werden sie von Raubtauschern verfolgt und angegriffen. Dann zieht auch noch ein mächtiger Hurrikan auf, und plötzlich treibt Emily allein im Meer. Voller Angst, die Verbrecher könnten sie finden. Die nächste Welle könnte ihre letzte sein... Kommentare: * --- Tödlicher Rollentausch Wichtige Daten: * Band Nr. 209 * Autorin: Dana Kilborne * Originalausgabe: in der Reihe MYSTERY THRILLER * Foto: Mauritius Images / Trigger Image, Gettyimages * Ausgabe: 07/2012 * Übersetzung: --- * Reihe: --- Klappentext: * Doppelt stirbt besser... * Wie macht ihre Zwillingsschwester Lisa das nur? Sie lebt im Luxus, während Julie gerade so über die Runden kommt. Ehrlich, Julie beneidet sie glühend! Bis Lisa sie nach einer Familienfalle in ihrem tollen Auto mitnimmt - und einen Unfall baut! Allein kommt Julie im Krankenhaus zu sich, und alle halten sie für Lisa, die wie vom Erdboden verschluckt ist. Und plötzlich hat Julie eine Idee: Sie könnte in Lisas Rolle schlüpfen! Dann wäre sie es, die ab sofort auf der Sonnenseite des Lebens steht! Doch das Leben ihrer Schwester erweist sich bald als mörderisch... Kommentare: * --- Dein letztes Foto Wichtige Daten: * Band Nr. 210 * Autorin: Raven Coss * OT: Dein letztes Foto * Originalausgabe: in der Reihe MYSTERY THRILLER * Foto: Shuttestock, Gettyimages * Ausgabe: 08/2012 * Übersetzung: --- * Reihe: --- Klappentext: * Wenn ein Bild dein Leben zum Alptraum macht... * Bitte lächeln! Natürlich hat Sadie ihre Kamera dabei, als sie mit ihren beiden Freundinnen einen tollen Sommertag am Strand verbringt. Aber als sie abends die Fotos durchsieht, überläuft es sie eiskalt: Im Vordergrund posieren die strahlenden Bikini-Schönheiten Leona und Hailey, aber im Hintergrund wird gerade jemand brutal ermordet! Die Polizei will ihr nicht glauben bis eine Mädchenleiche an den Strand geschwemmt wird. Und als das Mörderfoto auf der Titelseite der Zeitung landet, bricht für die drei Mädchen die Hölle los... Kommentare: * --- Gesucht: Amber, 17 Wichtige Daten: * Band Nr. 211 * Autor: Jason A. Frost * OT: Gesucht: Amber, 17 * Originalausgabe: in der Reihe MYSTERY THRILLER * Foto: Shuttestock, Gettyimages * Ausgabe: 09/2012 * Übersetzung: --- * Reihe: --- Klappentext: * Ich werde nicht ruhen, bevor ich dir nicht alles genommen habe. Selbst dein Leben... * Zwei Schüsse hallen durchs Restaurant. Danach ist für David nichts mehr, wie es war: Sein Vater ist tot, und er selbst hat den Täter umgebracht. Sein Studium kann er an den Nagel hängen, schließlich muss er für seine jüngere Schwester Amber sorgen. Doch dann verschwindet Amber spurlos! Wenn David sich nicht auf seine neue Freundin Tara verlassen könnte, würde er aufgeben, so verzweifelt ist er. Es ist, als sei er im Zentrum eines schrecklichen Racheplans, den er nicht kennt. Und in dem jede Sekunde seine oder Ambers letzte sein könnte... Kommentare: * --- Wenn der Todesengel naht Wichtige Daten: * Band Nr. 212 * Autorin: Patricia Bow * OT: Wenn der Todesengel naht * Originalausgabe: in der Reihe MYSTERY THRILLER * Foto: Plainpictures / Arcangel, Gettyimages * Ausgabe: 10/2012 * Übersetzung: --- * Reihe: --- Klappentext: * Die Vergangenheit holt dich ein - und du wirst büßen! * „Vorsicht!“ Gerade noch kann der Student Dan verhindern, dass die Zementsäcke auf die junge Frau stürzen. Das hätte tödlich enden können! Aber das ist nicht der einzige Unfall, den die Malerin Tansy hat. Dan versucht sie zu beschützen, aber immer wieder kommt Tansy nur mit knapper Not davon. Als sie auch noch fast an einer Vergiftung stirbt, stößt Dan an seine Grenzen. Das sind keine Unfälle, das sind glatte Mordversuche! Aber warum nur? Und was hat diese unheimliche Figur damit zu tun, die Tansy jedes Mal erhält? Ein Engel mit Schwert - ihr Todesengel? Kommentare: * --- Die Rückkehr des Mönches Wichtige Daten: * Band Nr. 213 * Autorin: Raven Cross * OT: Die Rückkehr des Mönches * Originalausgabe: in der Reihe MYSTERY THRILLER * Foto: Gettyimages * Ausgabe: 11/2012 * Übersetzung: --- * Reihe: --- Klappentext: * Der Mörder kommt zu Halloween... * Die Blicke des Mönchs dringen in ihre Seele, langsam kommt er auf sie zu – Emily gefriert das Blut in den Adern! Immer in der Halloweennacht schlägt ein Mörder in einer Mönchskutte zu. Fünf Mädchen hat er schon auf dem Gewissen … und nach jeder Tat entzündet er ein heidnisches Freudenfeuer! Emily kann fliehen, aber ihre Freundin Roanne wird am nächsten Tag tot aufgefunden. Ein Unfall, glaubt die Polizei. Doch Emily weiß von dem Feuer nahe der Leiche. Sie ahnt: Der grausame Mönch mordet wieder – und sie hat einen schrecklichen Verdacht, wer hinter der Verkleidung steckt… Kommentare: * --- Schneeweißer Tod Wichtige Daten: * Band Nr. 214 * Autorin: Dana Kilbourne * OT: Schneeweißer Tod * Originalausgabe: in der Reihe MYSTERY THRILLER * Foto: Gettyimages * Ausgabe: 12/2012 * Übersetzung: --- * Reihe: --- Klappentext: * Der Schnee dämpft alle Geräusche. Selbst deine Schreie... * Das Hecheln der wütenden Hunde, die Schreie ihres Freundes Preston: Panikattacken quälen Jinx seit jenem schrecklichen Tag vor drei Jahren! Ein Aufenthalt in der Jugendklinik Candlewick Hall scheint die letzte Rettung. Doch auf der verschneiten Burg in Schottland ist die Zeit ihrer Angst nicht vorbei – sondern sie beginnt erst richtig! Denn aus der geschlossenen Abteilung bricht ein Serienmörder aus, und ein Mädchen wird ermordet. Bei der Leiche entdeckt man einen Zettel mit Zeilen aus einem schottischen Kinderlied. Genau dieses Lied hat Preston Jinx immer vorgesungen… Kommentare: * --- Die Webcam war Zeuge Wichtige Daten: * Band Nr. 215 * Autorin: P. S. Graham * OT: Die Webcam war Zeuge * Originalausgabe: in der Reihe MYSTERY THRILLER * Foto: Gettyimages * Ausgabe: 13/2012 * Übersetzung: --- * Reihe: --- Klappentext: * Stell, dir vor, du sitzt vor dem Computer und stirbst vor Angst... * Das Mädchen schreit, dann wird es vor laufender Webcam erdrosselt! Entsetzt starren die Freundinnen Denise und Sophia auf den Laptop, den sie gebraucht gekauft haben. Und dann flasht es über den Monitor: "Findet ihn!" Den Mörder? Eine unheimliche Botschaft… Aber trotz ihrer Angst beschließen sie: Sie werden dieses Verbrechen aufklären! Eine erste Spur führt sie an die Uni von Louisville: Eine Studentin wurde bestialisch ermordet – erdrosselt. Gejobbt hat sie als Pizzabotin. Denise beschließt, ihren Job zu übernehmen und dem Mörder gegenüberzutreten... Kommentare: * --- Glutheißer Höllentrip Wichtige Daten: * Band Nr. 216 * Autor: Steve Hogan * OT: Glutheißer Höllentrip * Originalausgabe: in der Reihe MYSTERY THRILLER * Foto: Alterendo Images / Getty Images * Ausgabe: 01/2013 * Übersetzung: --- * Reihe: --- Klappentext: * Die Wüste von Nevada ist heiß - die Waffe an deiner Schläfe eiskalt... * "Vorsicht: Vier Sträflinge sind aus dem Nevada State Gefängnis ausgebrochen." Die Freundinnen Kathy und Li, mit dem Bus nach Reno unterwegs, denken sich nichts bei der Durchsage im Radio. Doch dann steigen vier bewaffnete Männer zu – und jede Warnung kommt zu spät! Die Kriminellen sind eiskalt: Sie erschießen eine junge Passagierin. Doch einer der vier, David, ist anders – und irgendwie interessant, das spürt Kathy sofort. Was verbirgt er? Sie und Li finden es heraus, als sie ihrem Schicksal entkommen und in die höllisch heiße Wüste fliehen wolle… Kommentare: * --- Schatten über Manderley Wichtige Daten: * Band Nr. 217 * Autorin: Paige Habison * OT: New Girl * Originalausgabe: in der Reihe MYSTERY THRILLER * Foto: Getty Images * Ausgabe: 02/2013 * Übersetzung: --- * Reihe: --- Klappentext: * Ich schlafe in ihrem Bett, ich trage ihr Kleid - werde ich ihren Tod sterben? * Callie hat sich so auf das Internat der Manderley Academy gefreut. Aber jetzt wünscht sie, sie wäre nie hergekommen! Denn sie wohnt in Beccas Zimmer, schläft in ihrem Bett. Die schöne, die beliebte – die spurlos verschwundene Becca! Ist sie weggelaufen, wurde sie entführt oder gar ermordet? Die Stimmung ist düster. Alle scheinen sie zu vermissen, besonders Max, mit dem Becca zusammen war und den Callie richtig süß findet. Als Callie zum Schulball nichtsahnend Beccas Kleid trägt, sind alle wie erstarrt! Als wäre die Vermisste mit dem tödlichen Geheimnis auferstanden … Kommentare: * --- Blutspuren auf Stein Wichtige Daten: * Band Nr. 218 * Autorin: Dana Kilbourne * OT: Blutspuren auf Stein * Originalausgabe: in der Reihe MYSTERY THRILLER * Foto: Harleyquinn Books S. A. Medioimages / Photodisc / Getty Images * Ausgabe: 03/2013 * Übersetzung: --- * Reihe: --- Klappentext: * "Acht kleine Opferlein, die kamen mit dem Boot - der erste hat nicht aufgepaßt, jetzt ist er mausetot..." * Erschrocken liest Chloe den Zettel mit der mörderischen Botschaft, der neben Leonas Leiche gefunden wurde. Wie sie gehörte auch Leona zu den Studenten, die bei dem Kriminalpsychologen Small ein Seminar belegen. Das Thema: Profiling, die Psychologie eines Mörders. Dass der Kurs auf der kargen Isle of Ulva mitten im Atlantik stattfindet, hat Chloe zuerst gefallen. Doch plötzlich fühlt sie sich auf dieser Albtrauminsel gefangen! Professor Small ist spurlos verschwunden, Leona ist tot. Und schon taucht ein zweiter Zettel auf – und eine weitere Leiche: Sieben kleine Opferlein... Kommentare: * --- Lady Omegas letzter Flug Wichtige Daten: * Band Nr. 219 * Autor: P. S. Graham * OT: Lady Omegas letzter Flug * Originalausgabe: in der Reihe MYSTERY THRILLER * Foto: iStockfoto / Getty Images; Lendi16 / Shutterstock; Christian Colista / Shutterstock * Ausgabe: 04/2013 * Übersetzung: --- * Reihe: --- Klappentext: * "Auch Supergirls sind sterblich..." * Endlich – Felicity hat einen Verlag für ihren Comic "Lady Omega" gefunden! Steph und Vanessa fahren zur Cosmic Comic Convention, um mit der überglücklichen Freundin zu feiern. Doch noch während die beiden durch die Messehallen wandern und über die verrückt verkleideten Leute staunen, macht ein schreckliches Gerücht die Runde: Ein Mädchen hat sich vom Balkon gestürzt – tot! Fassungslos schauen Steph und Vanessa auf das Foto, das ihnen jemand vor die Nase hält: Es ist Felicity. Aber Selbstmord ist doch unmöglich, wo der große Erfolg so nah war! Also war es... Mord? Kommentare: * --- Wer hat Alice umgebracht? Wichtige Daten: * Band Nr. 220 * Autorin: Steve Hogan * OT: Wer hat Alice umgebracht? * Originalausgabe: in der Reihe MYSTERY THRILLER * Foto: ArTono / Shutterstock * Ausgabe: 05/2013 * Übersetzung: --- * Reihe: --- Klappentext: * Filmriß! Was ist in der Blutnacht passiert? Wenn Lindsay sich nur erinnern könnte... * Sicher, Alice war eine Zicke, die Lindsay an der Kunstuni von Glasgow das Leben schwer gemacht hat. Aber deshalb hat sie Lindsay doch nicht ermordet! Doch genau das glaubt die Polizei und verhaftet Lindsay. Das Schlimmste: Sie kann sich nicht erinnern, denn auf einer Party hatte sie ein paar Drinks zu viel - Filmriß. Zum Glück gelingt ihr auf dem Weg zum Präsidium die Flucht. Bei dem Bildhauer Arthur und dessen attraktiven Neffen Cameron kann Lindsay untertauchen. Aber wirklich frei ist sie erst, wenn sie herausfindet, was in der schottischen Mordnacht passiert ist... Kommentare: * --- Mord im Mokai Club Wichtige Daten: * Band Nr. 221 (Roman 1) * Autorin: Raven Cross * OT: Mord im Mokai Club * Originalausgabe: Harlequin Enterprises GmbH, Hamburg * Foto: Shuttestock, Gettyimages * Ausgabe: 06/2013 * Übersetzung: --- * Reihe: --- Klappentext: * Lindas Herz klopft wie verrückt, als sie den Club in Miami betritt. Endlich sieht sie ihren Freund Skip wieder, der hier DJ ist! Doch er flirtet den ganzen Abend mit einer anderen, dieser Verräter. Lana sieht rot, holt aus - und am nächsten Tag macht sie als "coole k.o.-Braut" Schlagzeilen. Plötzlich ist sie das Szene-Girl von Miami. Bis sie verhaftet wird: Skips Neue wurde ermordet, und Lana steht unter Mordverdacht... Kommentare: * --- Als wäre es deine letzte Nacht Wichtige Daten: * Band Nr. 221 (Roman 2) * Autorin: Margaux Froley * OT: Escape Theory * Originalausgabe: Soho Press, Incorporated / Publisged by arrangement with Rights People, London * Foto: Thinkstock / shuttestock * Ausgabe: 06/2013 * Übersetzung: Nicole Tölle * Reihe: --- Klappentext: * Nie wird Devon die zährtliche Nacht vergessen, die sie mit Hutch verbracht hat. Nun ist er, der beliebteste Junge der Schule, tot - Selbstmord, heißt es. Und ausgerechnet Devonist nach einem Psychologiekurs diejenige, mit der ihre Mitschüler über ihre Trauer reden sollen. Doch die Gespräche geben Devon Rätsel auf: Der Hutch, den sie kannte, war nicht in eine Parallwelt voller Drogen verwickelt... Kommentare: * --- Der Tod dreht mit Wichtige Daten: * Band Nr. 222 (Roman 1) * Autor: Jason A Frost * OT: Der Tod dreht mit * Originalausgabe: Harlequin Enterprises GmbH, Hamburg * Foto: Plainpicture / Millennium, Grischa Georgiew / shutterstock * Ausgabe: 07/2013 * Übersetzung: --- * Reihe: --- Klappentext: * Man nannte ihn den Wolf von Seattle: Den Serienmörder Mitchel, der seine Opfer bestialisch zu Tode quälte. Das wird verfilmt und Catherine kann eine der Hauptrollen ergattern! Sie spilt ein Zimmermädchen, das dem Mörder entkommen konnte. Doch die Dreharbeiten im Neverland Hotel lassen ihre Nerven flattern: Damals verschwand der Wolf spurlos - jetzt scheint es, als ob er hinter ihr her ist... Kommentare: * --- Mord vor laufender Kamera Wichtige Daten: * Band Nr. 222 (Roman 2) * Autor: Jason A. Frost * OT: Mord vor laufender Kamera * Originalausgabe: Harlequin Enterprises GmbH, Hamburg * Foto: Plainpicture / Millennium, Grischa Georgiew / shutterstock * Ausgabe: 07/2013 * Übersetzung: --- * Reihe: --- Klappentext: * Catherine und Lisa haben nur knapp überlebt. Aber die Angst im Hotel nimmt zu: Bei den Dreharbeiten weiß niemand mehr, was Spiel und was Ernst ist. Und dann wird Catherine in ein Hotelzimmer verschleppt, wo sie auf einer DVD den Mord an ihrer besten Freundin miterleben muß! Starr vor Angst ahnt sie: Wenn nicht ein Wunder geschieht, ist sie die Nächste, die durch das schreckliche Spalpell stirbt... Kommentare: * --- Gefangen in Avalon Wichtige Daten: * Band Nr. 223 (Roman 1) * Autorin: Bonnie Hearn Hill * OT: ??? * Originalausgabe: Harlequin Enterprises GmbH, Hamburg ----------------------- ??? * Foto: Plainpicture / Millennium, Grischa Georgiew / shutterstock ----------- ??? * Ausgabe: 08/2013 * Übersetzung: --- --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- ??? * Reihe: --- ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- ??? Klappentext: * Küß mich, denkt Livia verträumt und schon spürt sie Aarons Lippen auf ihrem Mund... aber der Junge, in den sie sich verliebt hat, erscheint ihr immer nur, wenn sie schläft. Seit Livia mit einer Schülergruppe durch ein Unwettwer in Avalon gefangen ist, haben sie alle so seltsame Träume. der Sturm hat die Geister geweckt... Kommentare: * --- Beim zweiten Biß wird alles anders Wichtige Daten: * Band Nr. 223 (Roman 2) * Autorin: Melissa Francis * OT: ??? * Originalausgabe: Harlequin Enterprises GmbH, Hamburg ----------------------- ??? * Foto: Plainpicture / Millennium, Grischa Georgiew / shutterstock ----------- ??? * Ausgabe: 08/2013 * Übersetzung: --- --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- ??? * Reihe: --- ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- ??? Klappentext: * Teenager zu sein ist schwer, Vampir-Teenager noch viel schwerer! Ich bin in meinen Stiefbruder Ryan verliebt, der nichts von mir wissen will. Dafür flirtet mein Vampir-Coach Lex heiß mit mir. und ausgerchnet Lex und ich sollen verhindern, daß die Welt vernichtet wird... Kommentare: * --- Der Tod spielt mit Wichtige Daten: * Band Nr. 224 (Roman 1) * Autorin: Dana Kilborne * OT: Der Tod spielt mit * Originalausgabe: Harlequin Enterprises GmbH, Hamburg * Foto: Fernando Cortes / shutterstock / iStock / Getty Images * Ausgabe: 01/2014 * Übersetzung: --- * Reihe: Deadman´s Landing Klappentext: * Das alte und inzwischen verfallene Mädcheninternat Dedmon House ist perfekt für Daphnes Plan: Hier soll eine Anlage für Rollenspiele und Fantasy-Abenteuer entstehen! Aber kaum beginnen die Bauarbeiten, kommt es wieder zu gefährlichen Unfällen. Sabotage! Und wer steckt dahinter - Louis? Hals über Kopf hat sich Daphne sich in ihn verliebt, bevor sie wußte, wer er ist: Der Sohn ihres erbittersten Konkurrenten... Kommentare: * --- Die Rückkehr Wichtige Daten: * Band Nr. 224 (Roman 2) * Autorin: Dana Kilborne * OT: Die Rückkehr * Originalausgabe: Harlequin Enterprises GmbH, Hamburg * Foto: Fernando Cortes / shutterstock / iStock / Getty Images * Ausgabe: 01/2014 * Übersetzung: --- * Reihe: Deadman´s Landing Klappentext: * "Der Schwarze Magier wird dich holen." Die unheimliche Flüsterstimme am Telefon jagt Melissa einen Schauer über den Rücken. Wie kann der Anrufer nur wissen, daß sie als Kind schreckliche Angst vor dem Schwarzen Magier hatte? Dabei sollte sie cool sein, denn sie ist schließlich Deputy in Dedmon´s Landing, die neue Gehilfin des Sheriffs. Aber selbst Polizistinen sind sterblich, was sie am eigenen Leib erfährt... Kommentare: * --- Der Alptraum erwacht Wichtige Daten: * Band Nr. 225 (Roman 1) * Autor: Paul Blackwell * OT: Undercurrent * Originalausgabe: Harper Teen * Foto: Arman Zhenikeyev / Getty Images * Ausgabe: 02/2014 * Übersetzung: Rainer Holden * Reihe: --- Klappentext: * Was ist nur mit ihm geschehen, als er in den Wasserfall gestürzt ist? Cak fühlt sich wie in einem Alptraum, dabei ist er entsetzlich wach! Sein Bruder, gestern noch ein toller Sportler, liegt angeblich seit vier Jahren im Koma. Seine Freundin will nichts mit ihm zu tun haben. Und als Cal zu Hause auch noch eine Waffe in seinem Schreibtisch findet, weiß er: Er ist in einem falschen Leben gefangen... Kommentare: * --- Die toten Mädchen von Mailand Wichtige Daten: * Band Nr. 225 (Roman 2) * Autor: Jason A. Frost * OT: Die toten Mädchen von Mailand * Originalausgabe: Harlequin Enterprises GmbH, Hamburg * Foto: Arman Zhenikeyev / Getty Images * Ausgabe: 02/2014 * Übersetzung: --- * Reihe: --- Klappentext: * Verzweifelt rennt Shirley auf die Straße, hält ein Taxi an, springt hinein und nimmt den jungen Taxifahrer als Geisel! Änstlich sieht er sie an. Kein Wunder: Im Radio wird gerade berichtet, daß Shirly im Krankenhaus ein Blutbad angerichtet hat. Dabei war alles ganz anders. Es fing mit dem seltsamen Mann an, der sie und ihre Schwester auf ihre Sternzeichen angesprochen hat. Seit dem steht der Tod in ihren Sternen... Kommentare: * ---